


Act your age

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Act your age

"Okita! Spinnst du?"  
"Nein"  
"Also ist es bei dir total normal, falls es das Wort in deinem Wörterbuch überhaupt gibt, Tomaten auf unbekannte Leute zu werfen?"  
"♦~~~--Also ist es für dich okay, wenn ich auf unsere Freunde werfe?"  
"Was? Nein!"  
"Hmm... dann musst du wohl Prommis meinen,... aber diese Leute sind doch ganz normal wie du sagst"  
"Idiot!"


End file.
